


Mortal Sins

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-30
Updated: 2003-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark says Lex isn't any fun anymore.  Lex proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Caro for ideas, her and Joyfulgirl and Goss all gave suggestions. Most of this is their idea. Happy Birthday to Jacyn! Also fits the Highlander Title Challenge. Special thanks to all of those people that held my hand when I had a huge insecurity crisis. Even bigger thanks to Shelly for beta-ing on demand so I could get this posted tonight. 

## Mortal Sins

by edie

<http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html>

* * *

Title: Mortal Sins  
Author: edie  
Email: edie22@hotmail.com  
website: <http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html> Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Smallville  
Category: AU, humor, smut  
Archive: List archives okay, other just ask. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and if you took away my Michael shrine I would be sad. Summary: Clark doesn't think Lex has any fun anymore, Lex proves him wrong. Set a couple of years in the future, there is no Helen, there is no rift! Songs: First dancer "Down Boys," by Warrant. Lex's song: "Electric Blue," by Ice House (suggested by Joyfulgirl). 

Mortal Sins 

"Come on, Lex! It's a Friday night! We never do anything anymore! You're always working or busy or something. I miss you being my best friend." 

Clark knew his patented pout always worked on Lex. 

"Clark. You know I have to finish these reports." He didn't even look up at the pout. 

Sighing, Clark tried a different tactic. "How old are you?" 

Lex finally looked up from the report, eyes narrowing. "You know I'm 23." 

"No, lately you've been acting like you're 53. You don't have any fun. You just do reports and talk about dead Greek people. You should be out partying." 

"Alexander the Great was from Macedonia." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lex. Let's do something fun!" 

Lex threw his pen down and stood quickly. "Fine. You win. Follow me." 

Clark grinned. He'd known he could get Lex to do something. He was tired of playing pool and flirting with Lex, tired of being good and doing everything by the book. Tired of getting that _look_ from Lex and not knowing whether or not he should do anything about it. 

Lex led Clark down a couple of hallways, through a kitchen and to the garage. He lifted a set of keys from the hooks by the door and walked over to the red Ferrari. 

"Get in. Prepare yourself for a night unlike you've ever had before. You want partying, you'll get it. 

The grin didn't leave Clark's face as he slid in next to Lex. "Should I call my parents?" 

"Yes. And tell them you're not coming home tonight. Tell them I've kidnapped you. Or that you're staying with Pete. Whichever you think they'll buy." 

~+~ 

After a couple of phone calls, Clark relaxed into the leather seat and let his eyes fall shut. The radio volume jumped up and he could feel Lex's fingers brush his knee as he shifted. A little shiver went through him each time. He wondered where they were going, but didn't ask. It seemed like Lex wanted to surprise him. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to smile at Lex. "Old people drive this slow, Lex," he said before falling back and letting his eyes close again. 

Clark grinned as he felt the car practically vibrate. Ferrari's didn't do that at a low speed. He wasn't worried, though. He's run faster and can save Lex before anything bad happened. 

~+~ 

The car slowed as they approached the city and the music was lowered. "Clark, are you awake?" 

Clark opened his eyes. "Yes. Where are we?" 

"Metropolis." 

Rolling his eyes, Clark sighed. "I figured that one out, smart ass. Where are we _going_?" 

"Mortal Sins." 

Oh, no. Lex couldn't mean that. Sure, Clark had told Lex about his minor crush on Whitney after the horrible experience his freshman year, but despite Lex not batting an eye or ever saying another word, obviously he remembered. 

Clark was mortified to hear his voice squeak. "Mortal Sins? The gay strip club?" 

Lex laughed. "Yes." 

Shaking his head, Clark tried to talk Lex out of it. "I don't think they'll let me in. I didn't mean to suggest..." He seriously regretted taunting Lex now. 

Lex made another left and pulled into a parking lot. He laughed again as he said, "Come on, Clark. After what you told me? Maybe you should explore this, see if Whitney was the only boy you ever had a crush on." 

Clark knew that wasn't the case. As far as he could tell it was pretty much Lex now that turned him on. Had been for a couple of years. And he was sure that Lex was just teasing him now. Lex was obviously straight; the long line of women that had won their way into his bed while Clark just looked longingly from the sidelines was a great indication. From Victoria to the latest flavor of the week, Lex had practically shoved his heterosexuality down Clark's throat. 

That wasn't how it was supposed to work at all. 

Clark didn't know what to say. "I know he's not. He was just the only one I told you about. Why are we here, Lex? I don't think this is a very funny joke." And he didn't. It was like Lex was making fun of him. Or treating him just like he did all the other people in his life, and Clark didn't like it at all. 

Lex sobered. "I'm not making fun of you. I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't, Clark." 

Oh, he wanted to believe that. But he couldn't think of any other reason for them to be there. "Then why are we here, Lex?" 

He very carefully looked at his lap and picked a few stray pieces of lint of his gray slacks. The pants that Clark really liked because they hugged his butt so well. He seemed to be thinking about something before he spoke really softly. "You're not the only one that gets crushes on guys, Clark." 

Clark stared at him. He'd never been so surprised in his life. Ok, so he was more surprised when his dad had shown him the space ship. But Lex? Liked guys? He couldn't think of anything to say. 

"Clark?" 

"I'm sorry. I can't have heard you right. Because you've never..." 

"Never? What are you, kidding me? I flirt with you all the time! I use the voice!" 

Clark opened his mouth, and then closed it. The blood that had just been in his brain helping to form thoughts had suddenly traveled southward. This was really not the time for it. The car was entirely too small for the images that were crowding to the forefront of his thinking. 

"Besides, I've been here before. It's very private and there's no need for you to worry, plus its amateur night." 

"Amateur night? I am not getting up on any stage and dancing! Are you? I don't think you have the guts." Clark crossed his arms and looked at Lex defiantly. He'd gotten over his initial shock. Taunting seemed like the order of the night. 

Lex flashed a shark-like grin. "Oh, really? You are so going to regret that farmboy." 

"Right, Lex. Like you'll get up there. Can you even dance?" 

"I'll have you know, I'm excellent. You just wait." With that, he grabbed the door handle and let himself out of the car. 

Clark had no choice but to follow. "Lex, I was joking...You don't have to do this." He said when he caught up with Lex. He didn't get an answer, though. Lex just made his way to the door, with Clark trailing behind. 

A girl sat on a stool there. A table next to her held a drink, a stamp bad and a couple of piles of papers. She smiled at both of them, and apparently Lex knew her. "Hi, Tiffani! So good to see you again." 

She practically squealed. "Mr. Luthor! You haven't been here in ages! Have you come back to perform again for us?" 

"I certainly have." 

Lex nodded and pulled out his wallet. Clark shifted on his feet and crossed his arms. He'd never been to a strip club, let alone a _gay_ strip club. Music he couldn't quite identify from inside wafted out. He didn't really pay attention to what Lex paid her. 

The girl held up the stamp and motioned for them to hold out their hands, so they both did. Clark hoped it would wash off before he went home. Lost in his own thoughts, Clark almost didn't hear the girl was talking again. 

"Is your friend going to do it too?" 

Clark shook his head vehemently and the girl giggled. "I think he's just watching tonight. He's a bit shy." 

"There are only a few people signed up now. You need to be back stage in thirty minutes." 

Lex cleared his throat and leaned in to whisper to the girl. Clark scowled, but didn't hear what he was saying. When the girl giggled again, he thought about setting her hair on fire. Lex pushed him inside. 

"Why are you doing this, Lex?" Clark whispered out of the side of his mouth. 

"You dared me. You said I don't do anything fun anymore. This is fun." 

"I didn't think you really would do something like this." 

Lex grinned at him. "Well, too bad. I already signed up. Now let's find a table." 

Clark followed Lex to a table and sat down next to him. It was pretty early but it was mostly full. There weren't a lot of tables free, but somehow they managed to get something close to the stage, but not _too_ close. He chalked it up to Lex knowing people. 

A waiter dressed in only a purple thong was at their table almost immediately. Lex nodded at him and Clark just about growled at the way he looked at the other man. "We'll both have whatever you have on tap." 

The water left quickly, and Clark protested when he did. "Lex, I can't drink." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "How old are you? You're acting like an old person," he mimicked. He laughed when Clark made a face at him. 

But when the beers were set on the table, Clark sipped his. He didn't want to be what he accused Lex of, and it wasn't like alcohol affected him anyways. 

Clark watched the dancer that was currently on stage. He was wearing a cowboy hat, and not a lot else. A popular country song played, and the guy wasn't so much dancing as thrusting suggestively. The DJ prodded people to get up and cheer for him, but Clark wasn't about to do that. 

There was an announcement that all of the amateurs needed to head back stage soon after the cowboy finished. Clark didn't want to sit alone, but didn't really have a choice. Dancing wasn't an option for him, and besides if he was back stage, he couldn't watch Lex. And if Lex had to do this, Clark was certainly going to watch him. 

Lex finished his beer and smiled at Clark. "Wish me luck." He leaned over and kissed Clark quickly and then stood to head back stage. 

Clark was almost too shocked answer him, but he managed to shout, "Good luck!" before Lex was too far away. He sipped some more of his beer and wished he had something to do with his hands. He fiddled with the napkin his beer had been set on. When the waiter came back to collect the empty glasses, Clark nodded that he'd have another beer. 

Another dancer came on. The DJ was loud and obnoxious, and Clark was really feeling self-conscious sitting by himself. He wished they'd hurry up with the contest so he could see Lex. He was still trying to process the fact that Lex had kissed him. 

After the guy finished with his lap around the room for tips, he headed back stage, thankfully. Clark really wasn't having a good time. The guys weren't horrible to look at, but they weren't Lex. There seemed to be an intermission of sorts going on. The DJ had announced that the amateurs were going to be starting in a few minutes, but no one was dancing now. 

Clark looked around, and it seemed that the time was supposed to be for `mingling.' Oh, he really hoped no one would come over and start talking to him. He could hear two guys behind him talking and he very carefully didn't pay attention to their conversation. 

The same waiter as before brought him another drink, and he smiled at him gratefully; something to do with hands. Soon, the music got louder and the DJ's voice once again came through the speakers. He was shouting about how gorgeous the amateurs were, and explaining the rules: no touching, no tipping and the winner would be determined at the end by cheering. 

The music started, some upbeat 80's song that Clark vaguely recognized, something about down boys. It made him snicker. A rather timid, not wholly unattractive young guy walked out onto the stage. He was wearing a crazy rainbow-colored, sequined jacket over a white tank top, like he was afraid to actually get naked. Tight, pink shorts stretched over his small butt, which he shook slightly as he turned around. 

The guy looked scared, and Clark couldn't blame him. In the same situation, Clark would probably be too nervous to move, and it would have most likely taken a lot of shoving to get him on the stage. Clark sympathized with the guy, felt bad for him. He clapped, but not too loudly. 

Finally, Warrant finished singing about where the down boys go, and the poor guy stilled, waiting for applause. 

There were three more guys, but they were really horrible. It could have been their unfortunate musical selection. One of the guys danced to "It's Raining Men," and Clark couldn't identify the others, but they were equally as cheesy. 

The final song started, and Lex slid out onto stage. Upbeat music, and Clark couldn't stop staring. Black leather, creamy skin, hips defined with laces and so hot that Clark could barely breathe. 

He exuded sexiness. Slinky. That was the only word that Clark could think. Hips swayed and his arms moved, God. He gulped air convulsively and tried to keep his eyes open. 

Lex was leaving the stage. Oh, that was not of the good. He danced over to one of the other tables, slithered against the guy sitting there, almost touching him, but shaking his finger in the guy's face when he reached for Lex. Clark was ready to have to kill the guy if necessary. 

Lex looked directly at Clark and smiled before gracefully making his way over to him. Another steamy look and Clark wanted to grab Lex and just show everyone in the place who he really belonged to. Get all the ideas out of their heads that they had the right to even look at Lex. His Lex. 

Singing softly, Lex practically straddled Clark's lap. "I just freeze every time you see through me, and it's all over you, electric blue." Clark flexed his fingers and grabbed Lex's sumptuous hips. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch, but he _had_ to. 

Lex slipped out of his grasp though, and moved backwards only to turn around and shake his ass just where Clark couldn't reach. Clark groaned as Lex made his way back up to the stage to finish the song. 

Something about being on his knees and that he needed help, and then the music stopped. The room went crazy. Screaming and cheering and more clapping than for all the other guys combined. Lex was so going to win. 

The DJ called all of the guys back onto the stage. They all stood there, most of them awkwardly, only Lex didn't seem like he wanted to hide. He smirked at the crowd and his eyes inspected the people, like he was looking for something, or someone. 

The DJ called each of the guys by name. Lex was Alexander the Fabulous. Clark snickered at that, he'd missed it earlier. He screamed and hollered for Lex. It wasn't like Lex needed the prize money, but he was better than the rest, and that was what mattered. 

Lex was announced the winner and all of them shuffled back stage. Clark cheered again and sat back down. He didn't remember standing, but attributed it to being so focused on Lex. There was another drink waiting for him, so he sipped it and hoped that Lex would hurry out to their table. 

Another professional went on stage when the music started again, and Clark decided that Lex was better than this guy even. Something about the eyes, or the way the guy looked bored. 

The chair next to him moved and Clark looked up. Lex grinned down at him. Now back to being dressed in the black pants and silk shirt he'd worn into the club. "Got any idea how we could spend the prize money?" 

Clark grinned back. "I don't know. You could donate it to charity." 

Lex sat down and rolled his eyes. "That's no fun." 

"You were really amazing up there, Lex." Clark smiled shyly. 

"Thanks. But we should really get out of here. If too many people know I'm here, things could get ugly." 

Clark nodded and they stood to go. "Wait, what about the tab? I had a couple of drinks while I was waiting for you to dance." 

"It's already been taken care of, Clark. Let's go." 

They made it back to the car and Lex started the engine. Before Lex could say anything, Clark leaned over, pulled Lex to him and crushed their lips together, months of wanting and wondering overwhelmed his good sense. No finesse, no delicacy, just pure heat and need. The taste he'd been craving without even knowing it flooded through him, and the moan that escaped was completely involuntary. 

Lex pulled back, panting. They stared at each other for a minute before Lex pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. Silence filled the car, and Clark was panicking that he'd done something wrong. 

"Um, Lex? Is everything, I mean, I thought..." 

They stopped at a light and Lex looked over at him. Desire and passion and everything that Clark had ever wanted to see was there. "Clark. It's better than okay. I just have to wait until we get back to the penthouse before I finish what you started. This car is entirely too small for the things I have in mind for you." The light turned green and his foot hit the gas. 

A slow, lazy grin spread across Clark's face. He liked the sound of that. All the nervous and horrible doubt he'd felt earlier at the club vanished, and all he could feel was heat. Heat radiating off of Lex, twisting through his own stomach. Want and lust all around them and Clark wanted to stand up and shout and dance or at the very least grin. He contained himself with the latter and asked, "So how close are we?" 

Lex grinned back. "Not far at all." 

Clark tapped his foot on the floorboards. He spread his legs so that his knee was touching Lex's hand on the gearshift. A little shot of electricity ran through him when Lex's fingers slid across his knee and squeezed gently. 

Soon, they were pulling into an underground garage and Lex used a key card to get them inside. Lex drove to the top level, slid a different key card into another slot and parked in the spot closest to the elevator. 

Clark was a little nervous now. He'd had a whole ten minutes to think about the possibilities, and now he was more nervous about messing things up or being too inexperienced for Lex. 

He got out of the car when Lex did and stood next to him at the elevator. Lex keyed the elevator to their floor in the garage and they got in. Lex was standing very close, but hadn't touched him. Clark didn't really know what to do. Did he kiss Lex again? Grab him and just rub himself all over him? Hold his hand? Clearly, he was out of his element. 

"I'm not going to break." 

Clark looked up in surprise. "What?" 

"You can touch me. I want... God, there's so many things I want." 

"Oh," Clark breathed. "I want things too, Lex." 

Lex gave him one of his up and down looks that Clark was never going to get tired of. It gave him a little thrill to see that look in Lex's eye. He couldn't help but grin. 

The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at Lex's penthouse, and Clark just stared when the doors opened. The room was huge, but the massive television practically dwarfed it. It was like a movie screen. Across from it, a very comfortable looking couch was piled with pillows and remotes were lined up across the table. 

"Niiice," Clark drawled. 

Lex rolled his eyes. "The set-up at the castle is better; it's just in a larger space there so it doesn't look like it. Come on." He grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "I'm starving," he said apogetically. 

Clark watched him pull open cupboard doors and stare into the refrigerator. After he pulled out rolls, meat, cheese and vegetables, he put them triumphantly on the counter. Bottles of water followed, along with a couple of bags of chips from the cupboard. Opening a drawer on the island in the middle of the kitchen, Lex pulled a knife from it and set about to making sandwiches while Clark opened one of the bags of chips. 

Lex looked up. "Don't fill up on those." 

Clark laughed. He could probably eat both bags of chips and both of the overly-stuffed sandwiches and still go back for more. A neatly cut, perfectly made sandwich was pushed in front of Clark seconds later, and he smiled. 

Not much was said while they started to eat, just the sounds of chewing and crunching chips. Clark wondered how there was fresh food supplies like Lex was just expected at any second. 

Lex looked up, grinning as he finished the last piece of crust. Clark was already done, idly munching on chips watching Lex eat. "Better?" Clark nodded, he could have waited to eat, but Lex had looked ravenous. 

Clark bit his lip. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He was almost surprised when Lex made his way around the island, still looking hungry, stalking him. 

This time it didn't seem to be about food. 

Pushed against the island, Clark spread his legs instinctively so he did fall. Lex dropped his hands to the island, and licked a line across Clark's collar bone. It left him trembling, and Lex was smiling again. The one that said he was getting everything he'd ever wanted, and he reached up and yanked Clark down to him. Quick swipe of tongue across the seam of Clark's lips and they parted only to have Lex thrust inside. 

Clark groaned and wrapped his arms around Lex, hauling him flush against him. A little gasp into his mouth, and Lex pulled back grinning. "Need to see." 

Questing fingers made short work of Clark's shirt buttons, they were on to exploring the skin in no time at all. Head tipped back, eyes closed, he couldn't see what Lex was doing, so each touch was a surprise. When his nipple was squeezed, he let out a little cry and then warm wetness circled around it and he had to look. 

Lex's mouth closed around and sucked the nipple to full hardness. Always sensitive, he bucked up, already hard, already wanting, needing more. Lex chuckled before slithering down Clark's body. He sank to his knees and tugged on the buttons of Clark's denim constraints. 

He groaned and wrapped his fingers around the marble countertop, too much sensation to think about controlling his grip. Cool skin against his hot erection, Clark whimpered. Lex met his eyes and smiled lavishly before bringing his cock out. 

Clark could hardly believe this was happening. Lex _Luthor_ was down on his knees in the middle of a kitchen. Oh God, he thrust blindly, unable to stop it. Weak in the knees, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep standing if he didn't have the support of the island cabinets behind him. 

His cock brushed against Lex's cheek, painting a trail across it, and Lex just looked up at him, small smile on his face, before he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and licked across the head. "Fuck," was the only word Clark could remember, so he repeated it until he could think of another one. 

"Oh we'll get to that," Lex said suggestively before sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Deeper, he pulled Clark's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking, until it hit the back of Lex's throat. 

He couldn't even chant anymore. Breathing seemed like too much of a burden. He concentrated on breathing in, and before he realized it, Lex had swallowed and he was lodged firmly inside. A hand was on his hip, encouraging him to move, so he did. Short, shaky thrust forward, and he could feel the muscles around the head of his cock constricting as Lex moaned. 

So good, too good, he couldn't hold back, and really, he was impressed with his own control. In and in and so wet and hot, he didn't want to stop. Fire pooled in his stomach, shot through to his spine, urging him to move faster, just _one_ more, until he cried out and came. 

Slowly, Clark caught his breath, coming back to himself. Lex still kneeled in front of him, smirk on his face, hands rubbing all over Clark's thighs. "I take it that was your first blow job." 

He couldn't do much beyond nodding. And grinning. A lot of grinning. Lex stood and sucked a kiss from Clark's mouth, tongue tasting him, exploring, sharing the taste of himself. Lex pulled away and tugged his pants away from his ankles. Shoes gone, and pants left there, Lex pulled him into the living room and pushed him onto the couch. 

He disappeared into a room Clark couldn't see, but only for a brief second. He was back with his hands full of an oddly shaped bottle and foil wrappers which he dumped on the couch cushion closest to Clark. 

Lex was smiling at him again, that smile that always made Clark worry about what Lex was thinking. It turns out this time, he didn't have to worry. Lex's long, thin fingers started pushing buttons through their holes, exposing the skin of his chest, much to Clark's delight. 

His shirt soon hung open, and the fingers continued their quest to Lex's pants. A slight pause, and soon everything was in a pile on the floor and Lex was finally naked. Hard, cock, jutting out from a fine sprinkling of auburn hair, moisture had gathered on the tip, letting it glisten in the light. 

Clark licked his lips and reached for Lex. Wanted to touch, needed to see if everything he'd ever imagined was true. But Lex pushed his hands away and straddled his knees to climb into his lap. 

"You're going to fuck me, Clark. I want to feel your cock inside me. That going to be okay?" Clark nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Already hard again, Clark scrambled on the couch. He came back with the bottle and flipped the cap open with a snap. Lex nodded and Clark drizzled it all over his fingers before sliding them along one of the thighs hovering above him. 

Lex took his hand, directing him to the hole Clark had spent hours thinking about. Crinkling skin, and somehow, sliding inside easily. Slick and hot and he could hardly stand it when Lex arched on top of him pushing himself farther down. 

"More," Lex croaked and writhed. Clark groaned and slid another finger inside. "Oh, God, yes." He pushed himself up and down and whispered, "Scissor - oh god - your fingers. Right - ahh - there. You have to stretch me." 

Clark moved his fingers, feeling the muscles around them contract. He shuddered as Lex moved over him and reached up to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Their cocks rubbed together as Lex twisted. "You have to fuck me now, Clark. I can't wait anymore." Clark nodded and reached for one of the condoms next to him. 

Lex took it from his and rolled it down onto his cock and hunched up before impaling himself and sliding down. Clark groaned. Better than his mouth, better than his own hand, better than anything. 

And then Lex started to move. 

Slick friction, hot, deep and Clark thrust up, matching the rhythm Lex set out. Lex's hands were on his shoulders, levering himself up and down until Clark thought to help. He slid his hands down Lex's back, underneath to his ass and moved him, leaving Lex's free to take his own cock in hand. 

Clark couldn't believe how hot it was to watch Lex touch himself. And the noises he was making, between the whimpers and little groans, jus forced Clark closer. He lifted Lex faster, even as he thrust deeper inside. 

"Clark. God. Clark," Lex whined in pleasure and then arched into his own fist before practically screaming as his orgasm spilled all over Clark's chest. 

It was too much for Clark. He pushed up one more time before groaning and filling the condom with his own come. Harsh breathing filled the room as Lex collapsed onto Clark's chest. 

Finally they both caught their breath and Clark grinned as Lex licked across his collar bone again. He really liked that. 

"So, Clark. Is that enough excitement for you?" 

"I suppose, if that's all you can muster." 

Lex half-scowled at Clark, but didn't really seem able to pull it off when his face broke into a grin. "We'll see what we can work up for next time." 

Clark laughed and his cock twitched at the promise. Next time, maybe Lex would fuck him. 


End file.
